


Foto Diatas Piano

by lightless_star



Category: Boyfriend, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Jo Twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setidaknya, dia tahu kalau mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Di suatu tempat indah yang abadi, dan tak akan pernah terpisah lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foto Diatas Piano

Youngmin masih asyik memainkan piano di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Tangan kanan dan kirinya menari-nari diatas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan sebuah harmoni indah. Sampai saat lagu selesai, jemarinya berhenti menari. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati keadaan sekitarnya, rumahnya yang sepi—-selalu sepi. Karena ia memang cuma tingal sendirian disini.

Ia lalu menatap keatas sebuah foto diatas piano. Foto itu ada disana sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan Youngmin tak pernah menggantinya. Tak peduli foto itu sekarang terlihat kusam, usang dan mulai pudar. Ia masih bisa melihat dirinya yang dirangkul seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dan mirip dengannya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan dia menunjukkan wajah cemberut juga Ayah dan Ibu mereka ada di kanan-kiri anak-anaknya. Wajah tenangnya seketika berubah muram, sinar mata hitamnya yang dalam itu meredup. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berlibur, waktu usia Youngmin dan saudara kembarnya, Kwangmin—-anak lelaki di foto itu—-masih enam tahun. Foto itu diambil dulu, sudah lama sekali, ketika semuanya masih ada disini.

Dan ia tidak selalu sepi sendiri seperti sekarang ini.

Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka berdua berusia 17 tahun. Jadi dia hanya ditinggal berdua dengan saudara kembarnya dirumah mereka yang besar. Dan usaha keluarganya diwariskan kepada mereka berdua pula, yang beranjak dewasa dan masih sangat muda saat itu.

Youngmin adalah yang paling tidak bisa menerima kepergian orangtuanya. Ia selalu merasa beruntung karena masih ada Kwangmin yang mau menemaninya kalau ia menangis di malam hari. Dia selalu ingat bagaimana saudara yang dilahirkan dihari yang sama dengannya itu selalu memeluknya erat dan berkata, “Jangan menangis terus, Umma dan Appa melihat kita dari atas sana, mereka akan sedih kalau melihatmu sedih, Youngmin,” dengan kehangatan yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

Tapi tetap dia tak juga bisa tegar. Tidak seperti Kwangmin yang masih bisa tersenyum dan malah ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dia bisa menjalankan usaha orangtuanya walaupun usianya masih sangat muda. Youngmin juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi, bayang-bayang tentang keluarganya yang dulu selalu membuatnya terpuruk lagi.

Ia tak pernah bisa tegar saat dia ingat bagaimana Ayahnya dulu selalu bilang,”Aku bangga pada kalian,” sambil mengelus rambutnya yang cokelat muda dan rambut hitam Kwangmin bersamaan. Ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana senyum Ibunya saat mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah dan bilang,”Nanti langsung pulang kerumah, ya. Jangan pulang terlalu lama,” lalu wanita itu akan mengecup pipinya di depan orang banyak. Lalu Youngmin akan mengomel dan bilang kalau dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Youngmin selalu merasa terganggu pada perhatian yang diberikan orangtuanya dulu. Ayah dan Ibu yang selalu menganggapnya anak kecil dan terlalu perhatian padanya, juga selalu bilang kalau dia tidak seperti Kwangmin yang selalu bisa bersikap dewasa. Tapi sekarang justru ia rindu, dia rindu semua perhatian itu. Dia rindu bagaimana suara berat Ayahnya memarahinya dulu saat dia terlambat pulang ke rumah, atau suara ibunya yang menelepon tiap jam kalau dia sedang pergi jauh hanya sekedar bertanya,”Youngmin, kau sudah makan atau belum?”

Rindu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Saat disini masih ada Ayah dan Ibu yang menyayanginya. Kwangmin, saudaranya yang ceria dan selalu mau menemaninya. Tidak seperti Kwangmin yang sekarang yang tampak lebih serius dan sering sibuk, jadi mereka jarang punya waktu luang.

Bagi Youngmin, Kwangmin itu segalanya. Kwangmin merupakan hal yang paling berharga untuknya, apalagi setelah kedua orangtua mereka tiada. Mereka terlahir sebagai saudara kembar, dan banyak orang bilang kalau saudara kembar itu seperti memiliki satu hati, mereka bisa dengan mudah saling mengerti dan memahami. Kwangmin satu-satunya orang yang mau selalu berada disampingnya, menahannya saat ia akan rubuh dan menegakkannya lagi, merangkulnya saat ia butuh kehangatan, mau mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya, mau mengusap airmatanya, mau berusaha mengembalikan senyum diwajahnya.

Satu-satunya orang yang mau memahaminya.

Setidaknya, sampai pagi itu datang. Pagi itu, pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar hebat. Youngmin tidak mau berbicara pada Kwangmin lagi hari itu, sementara Kwangmin berusaha meminta maaf tetapi tak didengar. Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang seharusnya pergi sama-sama seperti biasanya, menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka malah tidak pergi berbarengan. Hanya Kwangmin yang pergi kesana, sementara Youngmin pergi entah kemana. Ia tak pernah terpikir bagaimana cemasnya Kwangmin saat itu, tapi malah membiarkan saudaranya itu mengkhawatirkannya sepanjang hari. Dia memang kekanak-kanakan.

Sampai saat dia melihat begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Minwoo—-temannya dan Kwangmin—sore itu ketika dia sedang berada di sebuah coffee shop, yang membuatnya langsung berfirasat buruk soal Kwangmin. Entah berasal darimana, tapi saat itu dia begitu merasa takut. Ia merasa sendirian. Entah kenapa.

Ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menghubungi Minwoo.

“Youngmin!” seru suara diseberang sana membuatnya tersentak kaget.

“A-ada apa, Minwoo?” jawabnya, suaranya mulai gemetar dan firasat buruk tadi makin kuat terasa.

“Kwangmin…”

“Kwangmin kenapa?!”

“Dia kecelakaan waktu mau pulang ke rumah tadi. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit yang dekat rumahmu itu,” ucap Minwo, nada suaranya merendah dan dari seberang, dapat didengar suara isak yang keluar perlahan.

“Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?” ucap Youngmin, tangannya gemetar menggenggam ponsel hitam yang ia dekatkan ke telinga. Apalagi, setelah mendengar Minwoo menangis begitu.

“—-Tidak terselamatkan.”

Youngmin memang tak dapat mendengar jelas apa kalimat yang diucapkan Minwoo barusan, tapi dia bisa mendengar dua kata terakhirnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minwoo lagi, ia mematikan ponselnya lalu segera berlari pergi ke tempat yang dibilang Minwoo tadi.

Diperjalanan, ia mengendarai mobil silvernya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli kalau dia melanggar peraturan lalu lintas atau apa. Yang dia pikirkan cuma satu, Kwangmin. Kwangmin baik-baik saja, apa Kwangmin masih diperiksa dokter… dan yang paling menakutkan adalah, apa dia masih bisa mendengar Kwangmin bicara padanya saat disana nanti.

Youngmin langsung berlari mencari Minwoo dan ia dapati pria itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ada perawat yang berdiri disebelahnya, tampak sedang menenangkannya.

“Minwoo! Kwangmin mana?” sambarnya saat baru saja menghentikan langkah.

“Maaf, Tuan. Anda tidak bisa masuk dulu. Dokter masih ada didalam,” ucap perawat yang duduk disamping Minwoo, sementara yang ditanyai diam saja.

“Tidak bisa! Aku harus menemani Kwangmin! Aku harus minta maaf padanya, aku sudah membuatnya kesal seharian ini. Dia pasti tidak konsentrasi dan cemas waktu mengemudi tadi karena itu!” ucapnya keras. Perawat tadi berdiri dan memegang pundaknya.

“Anda harus tenang, Tuan. Sebentar lagi dokter keluar dan anda bisa masuk.”

Dan benar, beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibelakang Youngmin berdiri terbuka dan dokter yang dimaksud tadi keluar.

“Ehm, Apa anda—–“

Youngmin langsung membalikkan badan ke belakang dan masuk ke ruangan serba putih yang dingin itu.

Ada Kwangmin terbaring disana. Wajahnya yang hampir tersenyum itu terlihat pucat, ia memejamkan mata. Tampak damai sekali. Youngmin menggenggam tangan Kwangmin sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam saudara kembarnya itu, tangannya terasa dingin, dingin sekali. Tidak hangat seperti biasanya. Tapi Youngmin malah terus menggenggamnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata itu mulai menetes jatuh dari matanya dan tubuhnya makin gemetar. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ada petugas rumah sakit yang masuk dan memberikannya air minum, ia melepaskan sebentar genggaman tangannya dari Kwangmin dan meminum air yang diberikan tadi. Tapi ia malah menggemeletukkan giginya di cangkir keramik rumah sakit. Ia terlalu takut. Dia benar-benar akan ditinggalkan sendirian.

“Jangan pergi, Kwangmin. Kita selama ini selalu sama-sama, kan?” ucapnya lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Kwangmin makin erat dan menatap wajah pucat yang damai itu. Ia ingin sekali mendengar jawaban Kwangmin tapi sosok dihadapannya tak juga bersuara.

“Kalau kau mau pergi, kenapa tidak bilang dulu? Kalau kau bilang ‘kan aku bisa menemanimu,” ucapnya disela isak yang makin jelas terdengar. Sosok itu tak juga merespon, membuat tangis Youngmin semakin keras.

Ia mengelus rambut hitam Kwangmin sambil menatap wajahnya, biasanya mata hitam yang teduh itu selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Bibir mungil itu selalu tersenyum ramah padanya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik, atau menertawainya saat Kwangmin berhasil mengerjainya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Saudara ‘sehati’-nya itu sudah tiada. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya, dan Youngmin harus menanti kalau ingin bertemu lagi.

Saat itu, Youngmin merasa semakin terpuruk. Ia sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibunya. Dan sekarang kehilangan Kwangmin, satu-satunya yang ia punya. Dia benar-benar sendiri. Tidak punya keluarga yang baginya sangat berarti lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa dijadikannya sandaran lagi, tidak ada orang yang bisa dia jahili lagi, tidak ada orang yang bisa menemaninya saat dia ketakutan lagi, tidak ada yang akan merangkulnya dan memintanya tenang kalau dia sedih lagi.

Tidak ada yang mau memahaminya seperti Kwangmin lagi.

Mata hitamnya yang jernih masih memandangi foto yang ia ambil dari atas piano tadi.

Detik berikutnya, satu senyum tipis melengkung diwajah tampannya.

Dulu, Kwangmin selalu bilang,”Kau ini ‘kan laki-laki. Tidak boleh lemah, Youngmin! Harus kuat, harus tegar!”

Dan benar, sekarang ia mau tak mau harus menjadi kuat. Karena tak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak sama-sama menangung beban lagi.

Saat ini, dia bisa berjalan sendiri, tanpa tertatih-tatih. Ia bisa menghadapi hidupnya yang sekarang, walau tanpa orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Walaupun, ia masih akan sangat merindukan mereka.

Setidaknya, dia tahu kalau mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Di suatu tempat indah yang abadi, dan tak akan pernah terpisah lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Jo Twins :"3  
> maaf buat fans-nya boyfriend karena fic abal yang pointless ini ;___;   
> fic ini pertama dipublish di indonesia fanfiction kpop (indofanfictkpop.wordpress.com)
> 
> mind to read and leave comment?   
> thanks :)


End file.
